Seduction, A Game of Chess
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: The show must go on and Mal soldiers through but not without heartache and conflicting emotions, trying to get to Regina but roadblocks of stage time and adoring patrons sets their meeting up back. Modern AU Dragon Queen. Part 4 of the Theatre AU.
Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT nor Chess the Musical

Author's Notes: Immediate follow-up to "Romance, a Game of Chess"

Seduction, a Game of Chess

Focusing on 'I Know Him So Well' was the hardest thing Mal has ever been made to do in the entirety of her acting career. Not only was it incredibly personal for her, but she had just witnessed the most magnificent of revelations. Her girlfriend said she loved her! But...how could she? Mal had never heard those words form another and felt them resound so strongly within her. Never had thought she _would_ hear those words, especially not from Regina's cute lips.

All the same, she fought for sanity as she stood on stage and sang possibly her most impassioned rendition of this duet in the whole of their little production. She found herself distracted as she harmonized with Regina, unable to tune her due to that key in performing the song. She was sure of her notes, but Regina often fluctuated now and then, so the rest of the cast tried to adjust and accommodate her to the best of their ability. Mal had the most experience with this as they frequently practiced at home. The brunette was doing an incredible job this opening night, but she had momentarily forgotten what inspiration she was drawing on.

"No one in your life is with you constantly. No one is completely on your side. And though I move my world to be with him, still the gap between us is too wide," Mal sang, imagining herself years in the past with hope still that things could be mended between her and Lily's father. It was a pitiful attempt and she was embarrassed by how long she had hung on to that relationship. It was toxic, she could see that now, knew that then, but her compassion and desire for a good home for her daughter overwhelmed her and drove her actions.

"Looking back I could have played things some other way," Regina added on, eyes drawn to the older woman as a brief look of sympathy crossed her olive features. She suspected what her duet partner was thinking about and brought back her previous despair for the blonde.

Mal took a deep breath before continuing on, "Looking back I could have played it differently. Learned about the man before I fell." That was positively true and though she was grateful for the man's wife and that things appeared to be going smoothly with them, she had thought she knew the man before falling into bed with him. But that was a sorely mistaken fault she could never surpass. And one that she would never allow again. "But I was ever so much younger then. Now at least I know I know him well." Age had nothing to do with the pathetic folly, but she allowed herself the excuse and was glad to be wiser for it now and to know just what type of man he was. But the past was the past and there was nothing she could do about it now. She had to move on.

"Wasn't it good? Wasn't he fine? Isn't it madness?" Mal sang resounded, noting how perfect an impression of her pregnancy that had been. Truly, things had been good for a time, and he was good, then things went south and turned ugly. She grit her teeth discreetly as Regina took to singing her lines.

Perhaps Chess the Musical hadn't been the wisest of decisions for her to partake in. Perhaps, she should have held off and allowed another to take her role? Perhaps Ruby. The blonde sighed as they finished out the song, voices mingling to produce a beauteous sound which led to uproarious applause from their faithful audience.

Throughout that song though, Mal had kept the flicker of light that was Regina's proclamation of love in her heart to charge forward and remain strong. It was the only string of happiness she could claim as her own during the torment that was her mind processing the memories of her past. She didn't get a chance to catch up with Regina, however, as the rest of the show progressed, both required on stage too frequently to chance an encounter, be it loving or tame. Mal was torn about how to express herself to the brunette. She knew what she felt was love but she feared of saying those precise words. Actions were always more her forte and she did the best she could in providing affection and care for her girlfriend.

Regina closed up the show with a terribly powerful performance of betrayal and hurt that her character's father was never positively identified as alive. Such a calculatingly manipulative move at the hands of Molokov and Walter to procure their intended circumstances at the end. Not only that, Florence lost the man of her dreams as he left her to return to his homeland and Mal's character, Svetlana. Regina broke down into tears when she exited the stage after their bows and the blonde actress attempted to console her only to be swept away by the director and a local critic for in costume photos and an interview.

Mal followed Regina with her cerulean eyes as far as she could, longing to follow her and hold her tight. She knew the pain of losing a father and wanted to part with words of comfort, to be there for her girlfriend who didn't like to cry in front of others. All the same, she struggled through the interview, flashing a dazzling smile and sultry pose for the camera, questions answered curtly and efficiently. When she was finally released to change and prepare for the opening night party, she rushed to the shared dressing room with Regina to discover she had already changed and left.

"Damn!" she cursed as she slammed the door in frustration.

"Mal, you okay?"

"Fine and dandy, David, thanks. Have you seen Regina?" she raised her voice to reach through the thin walls around her as she reached for the zipper of her dress.

"Yeah, she went to join the party downstairs. She seemed a little distressed at the end of the show," the lower register of Jeff came to Mal's ears as she sighed and leaned against the wall. Of course Regina was upset.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute," she replied, voice downtrodden. The blonde straightened up and reached for a form fitting purple dress that barely reached to her knees and hugged her curves splendidly. A dress picked out from her closet by none other than her beloved girlfriend. A smile reached Mal's eyes finally as she imagined the white dress with a large black flower on the front resting on the lithe form of Regina. It was one of the first gifts she had given the girl yet she had refused to wear it on any of their dates, preferring to save it for a special occasion. Opening night apparently warranted the dress's visit to the light of day.

When Mal was suitably comfortable in her dress and heels she exited the dressing room but paused and blinked briefly upon seeing the two leads standing there waiting for her. "Well, let's go drink our cares away!" she singsonged, reaching for David and Jeff's arms as they headed for the lobby of the theatre.

Upon arriving at their destination, David kissed Mal's cheek and headed off to mingle upon retrieving a glass of champagne. Mal and Jeff remained rooted on the spot for several moments, each looking upon those that had decided to join the cast this particular evening. The regulars were there: family members, blessedly loyal patrons they had come to know by name, a few critics and several sponsors for the production. The blonde smiled when one of their young crew members passed with their coat and backpack on.

"Thank you, Alice," she called after the teenage brunette, who spun on her heel and waved her goodbye. If there was nothing else significant about Mal as an actress, it was how grateful she was toward all members of the production team, be they her fellow actors, designers, or as low on the hypothetical totem pole as crew members. If they didn't have crew, where would they be? If they didn't show them their thankfulness, why would they continue to work the shows? It was only logical to be kind and affection toward the crew.

Following Alice's departure from the building allowed Mal to catch a glimpse of that white dress she had been craving to see all night. Her mouth hang open after a soft gasp escaped her lips, eyes focused on that form that filled the dress magnificently. Jeff glanced over at her before following her gaze and smirking. He lifted his hand to push Mal's jaw toward her upper teeth.

"Drooling doesn't become you," he whispered in her ear before giving her a light nudge toward Regina. Mal turned to him about to ask about him, knowing how uncomfortable these situations made him. Jeff shook his curly brown head. "Don't worry. Gracie can keep me company now," he then bent down and picked up his nine year old daughter and spun her around after kissing her cheek.

The blonde smiled ruefully, wishing that her own child got to see more of her shows. Perhaps she could convince her adopted parents to bring her to this show. Or ask a friend to bring Lily. Determined once more, she moved toward her girlfriend's location only to find that she had vanished, promptly bringing a frown to Mal's face. What? She spun on her heel and nearly collided with one of her costars. "Sorry," she apologized, chuckling lightly. Better an actor than a patron.

Throughout the remainder of the evening, Mal hadn't been able to get a single lone moment with Regina and though they had crossed paths and brief touches exchanged, no words passed between them. It wasn't like they didn't want to talk to each other, they were simply too wrapped up in congratulations and complimentary conversations. And they had yet to tell Eva, their director, that they were seeing each other romantically. Mal knew this wouldn't be an issue, but she knew how private and wary Regina was with her change in perspective of the world and sexuality.

The taxi ride home was quiet, hands entwined together on the seat. Mal had insisted that Regina spend the night at her place despite the fact both of them hadn't drank much at the party. She wanted to be near her should her mind take her to a dark place again. Or if her own mind betrayed her. She wanted...to talk. The blonde's focus was on the passing scenery outside, a small pounding of a headache in the back of her mind. The silence of the car wad a welcome change to the loud chittering that was the constant conversation of those at the theatre.

Her hand was squeezed, drawing her attention to Regina and a smile spread on her face at the serene features she found. Mal noticed the twitch of her girlfriend's lips as though she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to speak for some reason. Instead, she decided to talk first, "I'm glad you wore the dress. You're so lovely."

A blush coated Regina's olive skin as her eyes dipped to their hands momentarily. She wanted to tell Mal she loved her again, but felt it was too soon and attempted to formulate a different sentence to assuage her overflowing emotions temporarily. "The light of the street lamps make you look ethereal...an angel-like beauty," she whispered moments before the cab came to a stop outside of Mal's small house. Regina scooted over toward Mal's side of the vehicle, refusing to relinquish her hold even as they exited the car upon paying the fee.

They were soon inside Mal's home and sitting on the same couch they shared their first kiss after rehearsal. The only couch Mal owned frankly, but the sentiment was special. The blonde was silently fixated on the unlit fireplace, Regina snuggled into her side, her chin resting on the brunette locks. Her heart was hammering, yet her breathing remained the same even pace, matching her girlfriend's. Did she really love her? Did she reciprocate? Hell yes, she loved Regina! But... She felt herself gulp, drawing chocolate eyes up to her own murky blue. Mal's brows knitted together, wondering what brought the attention.

"Are...are you okay, Mal?" Regina asked in that quiet concerned voice she reserved for wary discussions. Mal hated to bring that tone from the woman, internally berating herself. She took a breath of air, glad for the residual smell of Regina's perfume to ground her.

"I'm fine, dear," she offered, the smile on her face hardly reaching her eyes.

The younger woman looked down briefly, one of her hands clenching as she pondered how to respond. "If it's about what I said earlier at the theatre..."

"No," Mal cut her off immediately, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together. She didn't want Regina feeling invalidated, scared. Not with her. Not ever. Regina sighed, glad to hear that.

"You don't...have to say it, you know...if you don't wanna," she added, looking into those beautiful cerulean eyes that took her a thousand miles away from the wretchedness life sometimes was. Her eyes were wavering slightly in emotion. Regina knew how wounded Mal had been because of love in the past, got the impression the word might bother her, but all the same she wanted to hear it.

Mal huffed a light chuckle. "Thank you," she murmured, kissing Regina's cheek, lingering for a few moments. "But I do..." she paused, eyes closed as their cheeks rested against each other. "With all that I am, with all that I hope to be, with my entire heart, I do love you, Regina," she felt her eyes water with tears, swiftly spilling over. She never thought those words would part her lips save her beloved daughter, yet here she was. Here _they_ were.

Regina gasped, body tensing momentarily before she leaned back to face Mal properly and kiss her with a passion she hadn't known she possessed. Taken aback by her girlfriend's fierceness, the blonde felt herself pushed so far back that her head hit the arm of the couch lightly. She tangled her hair in the brunette locks all the same, nipping and pecking at those lips to run her tongue along the surface and within. Regina giggled when they separated, shaking back the hair that had fallen in her face, gazing down at Mal, glad to find a similar smile.

Slowly, hesitantly almost, she leaned down and kissed Mal's neck, feather-light at first before growing more confident with the lovely sounds coming from her girlfriend. She descended as far as Mal's dress would allow, right along her cleavage, much like their make out session during the show some hours ago now. Regina glanced up at Mal and asked, "Take me to bed?"


End file.
